Finally came back
by jaggirl-katie
Summary: Based in new moon; Edward never came back. when Bella is diognosed with cancer, he comes back. what will he do to save her? Oneshot


_**AN: hey, I wanted to write something since I couldn't find it. it is a oneshot**_

_**BPOV**_

_I laid here, waiting. _

_something so simple was so hard to get. He_, had never come back and he had pierced every piece of my heart. I was left with no one.

Charlie had died in a plane crash. he went to go get my mother, so I would get out of the " Zombie state". On the way back, he plane disappeared off Radar. The only thing on the news was, they had found the plane. no survivors. 

I had never found love again. my heart remained with the only one person. He said he didn't love me. He didn't want me. I was just a distraction. He never came back. They never came back. I was alone. My heart gone. Torn. Ice. cold. And shattered. 

So what was I waiting for? 

Death.

The hardest thing to get when you want it. 

I was still young. I was only 27, but I was diagnosed with cancer. I was shocked, but relived in a way. I refused to take treatments and it moved on a lot faster. I hadn't seen him since he left and I know I should have moved on. Should of stopped. Should have had a life. Been happy. Fallen in love with Jacob. 

Yes. I had refused Jacob. He refused to see me once he new I was doing this to myself. I stopped eating and I even tried to stop breathing. Jacob came to my house and helped me get on my feet. I told him I was ok. I started to feel weak, after I was back on my feet. I told him I go see a doctor. Once the results were in. I knew what I wanted to do. That meant no more Jacob. He said he loved me and walked out the door. I found a ring in the bedroom he stayed in, with a note. It mentioned how he bought this for me and was going to propose. I felt bad and it only made me want death more. 

**EPOV**

Today was the day. Unfortunately. 

It came so fast. I ran to forks and didn't stop. I needed to see Bella. She needed to see me. I needed to tell her. I missed her. I had told her I didn't love her. What a lie! I was the grimmest day of my life. A horror movie that had actually scared me. 

Alice had told me I needed to go to forks a couple of months ago. I ran from my family, but came back. She then told me why it was so important. I ran straight away. 

I looked at the house, it looked scary. Broken windows, the pant was worn. The wood would collapse. I opened the door, with silence and walked swiftly at vampire speed to Bella's room. 

There she was, singing to her self. She was crying.

The memory will scare me for the rest of my short life. I wasn't going to live with out her. Once she died. I was to. I am going to burn down this house, while I am in it. 

She was the same thought, she hadn't changed her beauty. He brown hair was still smooth and wavy. She looked dead. Already. 

She turned her head and looked at me.

" hell. What did I deserver?" she barely whispered. 

I stood their shocked, my princess. Angel. Heart. My life. My love. The love of my life. Thought she was In hell. " Bella, what do you deserver to be in hell." I pained. 

" I am let myself die. I didn't fight and besides you're here. Must be a dream or something." she said. 

" No. your about to die." I cringed at the last word - winced too. " I came to say good bye." 

" come lie down with me and wrap your arms around me, like you did in my dreams. They were so real. You were so real. I never stopped. Edward." she breathed, she was getting weaker.

I laid down next to her and she was so cold. I wrapped my arms around her. This was it the last moments, I love her with every bit of my body and I was letting her go. I kissed her cheek and I could see the blood flow. Venom came rushing through my mouth. I kissed down her neck. Her pulse beneath my teeth. I opened my mouth -

" Don't." she commanded. I pulled away from her. To look her in the eye. " I want to die."

I felt a stab of pain. She wanted to leave. Not to be with me. I understood. But it hurt.

" I don't want to spend the whole of eternity, by myself. I don't want to be that miserable." she said. " you don't love me anyway." 

" Bella, you have got it all wrong. I lied. I love you. You are the love of my existence. Telling you that was hard. The worst thing I have ever done. I should be killed for doing that to you. I love you and always will."

She shook her head, her cheeks streaming with tears. " I know you do, I never gave up on you." she paused. " Take me to the meadow, I want to die their." 

I carried Bella bridal style to the meadow. I ran, with her in my arms the best thing that has ever happened to me. I loved this women and I didn't want this to happen. I could hear her heart beat and it was weak, my mouth surged with venom.

I sat down and she was still in my arms. If I could cry I would be making a river. 

Here she was, a minute away from death. I could change it. I new I was strong enough. But she refused. She didn't want this. 

" Edward, stop… it's getting so hard fro me to breath." her breathing became more hollow.

" Bella, I'm sorry."

She rested her palm on my cheek. " I know."

" Bella, I have to do it." I Bit down onto her neck. 

She was quite and I pulled back. " I love you." she whispered.

" I love you to, Bella."

I tried to bite down on her neck again, but her heart went dead and she was gone. Their was nothing I could do. 

I guess I will go and hide from the world. Their will never be another Bella. 

**AN: how sad. I love reading stories that can make me cry! Lol Idk why.**

**Review **


End file.
